


Eat Up

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [145]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cooking, Drabble, Gen, Picky Eaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: "What are you making?" Saruhiko suddenly asked, sounding highly alarmed.





	Eat Up

"What are you making?" Saruhiko suddenly asked, sounding highly alarmed and less than enthused.

"Shut up. You'll like it." Yata shot him a grin over his shoulder.

Saruhiko only looked more alarmed. Possibly because of Yata looking ever so slightly sniffly (he wasn't crying, it was onions, okay?), possibly because the smell wasn't the kind that was easy to mistake.

"I don't like onions." Saruhiko frowned as he pushed up his glasses and even ignored the pinging of his computer.

Yata waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll survive _one_ meal a week with vegetables."

And like it too.


End file.
